


Just for tonight

by maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Albert has a unusual request, Arthur is eager to help.(...)Arthur fidgeted on the bed, his hands playing with the sheets in a fruitless attempt to hide his nervousness. The cold air made him shiver and goosebumps spread over his naked body. He had long lost track of time as he lay on the bed starring at the ceiling, at the bedspreads, out of the window. Anywhere than at the man watching him. (...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely out of the blue but I enjoyed writing it. The second chapter will follow, it'll be smut so if that's not your thing, please enjoy this chapter as a stand alone, for anyone else, we'll see us soon.
> 
> Tumblr: maevesdarling

Arthur fidgeted on the bed, his hands playing with the sheets in a fruitless attempt to hide his nervousness. The cold air made him shiver and goosebumps spread over his naked body. He had long lost track of time as he lay on the bed starring at the ceiling, at the bedspreads, out of the window. Anywhere than at the man watching him. He tried to ignore the camera that had been set up in the middle of the luxurious hotel room, tried to ignore how he could feel his member fill with blood at the thought of being watched, being photographed in his natural state. 

"Your doing great, Arthur, your a real nature talent. Raise your arm above your head for me?" Albert asked, not taking his eyes from the camera in front of his face. 

When he had approached Arthur with this odd request the outlaw's first reaction was to laugh. He thought Albert was joking. The confused look that followed made it clear that Albert wasn't joking. He blushed heavily and stammered. "I- Lord I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have asked. Ha, of course I was just joking I'm a nature photographer after all, why would I take pictures of you in the nude? That's… that's ridiculous, right?" Arthur wasn't a man of many words, he placed his hands on his shiny golden belt buckle, crooked his head slightly, so that a single strand of brown hair fell out of it's place and into his face and grunted a "why the hell not." out. 

Even if he tried, he couldn't deny Albert anything. He had a soft spot for the photographer. The urge to protect him from any harm was strong and he found himself looking in some odd places for hints of his unlucky friend. After their last encounter on the cliff near Valentine he had expected that Albert would go back to New York, he was surprised to meet him again a couple of weeks later in Saint Denis, while he was helping another artist, a frenchman called Charles Châtenay. The painter had invited him to his gallery exhibition. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was the room full of Albert's pictures. There was even a picture of Arthur, dressed in his worn down blue shirt, his father's hat and boots that were covered in mud, he made quite the picture. He hadn't expected to find Albert in the next room, standing next to Charles with a glass of champagne in his hand. He looked quite uncomfortable as he took a sip, nodding at whatever Charles was saying. When Arthur got closer he could hear some chunks.

"- but my friend, I can tell you, the vagina, that is is the only true thing." Albert eyes widened. He almost choked on his drink. "I- I'm not… how do you say this… well, I don't-" 

"Ah!" He was interrupted by Charles who had spotted Arthur in the crowd and was waving him over to chat. Before he had the chance to talk to Albert, the crowd had started to grow more and more aggressive which ended in a huge fight. Arthur had managed to break it off and walked out of the gallery, still chuckling to himself. Albert stopped him on the street, greeted him with a huge smile on his face and proposed his newest idea. A nude photograph of Arthur. 

So now here he was, lying on some expensive sheets in a hotel bedroom in Saint Denis, his clothes discarded and Albert in front of him. The photographer had a small blush on his cheeks and nose and his hands shook slightly as he took another photo. "Now, for the next photograph, could you do me a huge favor and place your arm on your stomach, just above your- your… you know-" He stammered.

"My penis?" Arthur chuckled, some of the nervousness faded. Albert was a true gentleman, hell, he had turned away when Arthur had started to undress himself, and he was stammering like a young maiden. Arthur complied with a small smile, for the first time his eyes looked over towards the camera. If only for a second. There was a bright flash of the camera and another sound, Albert made a choking noise. "Jesus, your alright, Mason?" He retreated the hand again, some of the nervousness returned. He knew how his body looked, bruised and battered with old scars on his chest, he was far from being an attractive man and had only agreed to do this because he couldn't say no to Albert. But there was another reason, a small voice inside of him said, a part of him was jealous. 

What if Albert had gone and asked someone else? Perhaps a nice young woman from Saint Denis? With a pretty face and full breast. What if he'd still invite her over after he was done with Arthur? 

The outlaw frowned deeply and raised his head off the pillow. "Alright, I think we're done here." Albert said, his expression was mirroring Arthur's. "I- I'm sorry, Mister Morgan if I made you uncomfortable."

Arthur raised his hands and tried to play it off. "No I wasn't-"

"I can see it on your face. I- I might not be the smartest photographer out there, or the luckiest, but I sure know it when someone is feeling uncomfortable." He grabbed a towel from the coffee table and handed it to Arthur. "Please." The outlaw took it with a nod and small smile on his lips. "I will send you a copy of these when they're done." He fumbled with the camera, hands still shaking.

"So…" Arthur started, curiousity taking the best of him. "Are you planning on inviting anyone else to take more pictures? A nice young woman perhaps?" Albert stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening. "No!" He said in a scandaloused tone. "Mister Morgan I could never- don't get me wrong, I'm sure there are lots of pretty woman in the city but I'm… I'm just not- not the type of guy-" Arthur nodded. "Yeah, your not a ladies man, I understand-"

"No." Albert's tone was sharper than usual. "Mister Morgan, A-Arthur, you just don't understand. I'm not interested in taking pictures of woman, I'm not interested in any woman at all." That surprised Arthur. "And now you'll probably think of me as some sick pervert because I invited you to take nude photos in a fancy hotel." He burried his face in his hands and howled. "I'm a fool, Arthur. A bloody fool. I should just leave." He grabbed his equipment and stormed out of the room, Arthur hot on his heels.

He reached him by the grand staircase. "Albert please! God damnit don't make me run after you in nothing more than a towel!" He managed to get a hold of Albert's shoulder. The photographer flinched. "Please, come back to the room and talk to me."

"I- I'm not sure-"

"But I am." He led the way, luckily nobody saw them on the short walk back, they made quite the sight with Arthur practically naked except for the towel around his waist. When the entered the room, he instantly went for his clothes on the ground and dressed into his trousers, hanging the shirt loosely over his shoulders. "Now we can talk." He said, lighting a cigarette for himself. He offered one to Albert but the other man shook his head.

"I don't smoke." He simply said. Arthur shrugged. "Fine by me."

He got comfortable on the bed again, smoke clouds wavered through the room, the scent of tobacco was thick. Albert swallowed visibly.

"I'm sorry."

He said after some time. Arthur frowned and put the cigarette out. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have asked to take those pictures of you." He scratched his beard and for a split second Arthur wondered how it would feel underneath his fingers. 

"I was just- I was so… inspired by Mister Châtenay's works and I thought you'd be the perfect model." The outlaw huffed at that. "Me? Oh no, Mister Mason, I'm really not-"

"Are you kidding me? You look gorgeous." Albert blurted out before he quickly slapped a hand against his mouth to stop himself from talking. "Me?" He laughed. "Thanks for the kind words but I know how I look."

Albert couldn't stand still any longer, he crossed the small distance between them and grabbed Arthur by the front of his shirt. "Mister Morgan, I forbid you to think so little of yourself. You, my friend, are the most handsome man I know and I- I…" He licked his lips and looked towards the ground. "I might have f-fallen in love with y-you." He stammered, hands immediately letting go off Arthur's shirt, that slipped off his shoulders and fell onto the bed. Arthur could feel his stomach drop.

"Albert.", He breathed in surprise. The photographer took a step back. A fat tear rolled down his cheek, soon followed by a second and third one. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm a mess I know." He rubbed the tears away with much more force than necessary. 

"Albert. Stop the damned talking and come over here." Arthur used a gentle tone, as if he was trying to calm a horse that had been spooked. At first the photographer did not move, he just sniffled and rubbed at his stained cheeks. Only when Arthur patted the bedspread next to him did the dark haired man move.

He sat down as far from Arthur as possible and did not look at him. 

"You know… I never said the feeling wasn't mutual." Arthur started slowly. "I… was enjoying our encounters in the wilderness very much and, god I'm not good with words, I looked in some odd places for you because I can't stop thinking about you." The photographer tensed on the bed and his sniffling stopped.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur's hand found Albert's, he laced their fingers together, his thumb stroking circles into Albert's soft skin. "I don't know." They had no choice, Arthur had to go back to his gang eventually, Albert had a whole life waiting for him back in New York, but just for tonight, Arthur decided, he'd allow himself to pretend things were different. No Pinkertons, no O'Driscolls, no Dutch. Just the two of them. Albert and Arthur.

He used his free hand to lift Albert's chin. "Maybe we can forget about everything for tonight and enjoy ourselves." Albert nodded hastily. 

Their mouths clashed hungrily against each other. Albert made a tiny mewling sound that went straight to Arthur's lower regions. He nipped at the photographers soft lips, glided his tongue over the soft skin before he licked his way inside. The other man tasted of champagne and mint and himself. It made Arthur hungry for more. He smiled and pulled away slightly, to look into Albert's passion hooded eyes. 

"I love you too, Albert Mason. And now get out of these clothes and onto the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, I hope it's worth it for y'all. Here's the smut part I promised.
> 
> As far as I know, Vaseline had just been invented during this time period so I guess it would still be hard to get in places like Saint Denis or Lemoyne in general because let's face it the people living there are pretty closed minded and unwelcoming towards everything new or strange.

They start off slowly. A kiss on the lips. Arthur could feel Albert trembling under his fingertips. He pulled off, saliva glistering on both of their lips. "Shh, relax.", He cooed softly, his hands on each side of Albert's face, thumbs stroking the photographers soft beard to calm him down. Albert scooted closer to press their bodies against each other. "I know. I know it's just- jesus I've been thinking about doing this for quite a while." He admitted and Arthur could feel his stomach heat up in adoration. "Me too." He said with a shy smile and looked towards the ground.

They kiss again, this time the kiss was messier with both of their tongues battling each other and teeth scrapping each others mouths and Albert moaning loudly into the kiss. It managed to arouse Arthur even more. He was already half hard in his dark jeans, and judging by the sounds his lover was making, so was Albert.

"Get out of these clothes." He panted, pulling away from Albert's lips. The photographer tried to chase after his touch, his pupils blown and cheeks red. "I'm nervous." He admitted, shuffling out of his pants. "I know, so am I." Arthur said honestly as he opened his jeans and let it pool around his feet. The belt landed on the ground with a loud scattering noise. For the first time, they were both naked and staring at each other.

Albert was smaller in size than Arthur, but thicker with dark pubic hair trailing down from his stomach to his member. It was neatly trimmed, Arthur noticed. Just like the rest of his body hair. Suddenly Arthur felt self conscious about his own body. He never really cared about his pubic hair therefore he hadn't really bothered to shave it regularly, but Albert didn't seemed to mind at all, he looked just as fascinated with Arthur's body as when he first saw him a couple of hours ago through his camera lenses.

"My god, you really are a masterpiece, mister Morgan. Like Michelangelo's David." Albert cooed, his hands roamed the outlaw's muscular chest. Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Nevermind." The dark haired man waved him off. They kissed again, Albert on top of the outlaw, their limbs tangled together. Arthur's fingers found the photographers nipples and he swiped his thumb over the soft skin, erupting a groan from the other man. "Ugh, f- forgive me." Albert huffed and hid his face behind one of his arms. "I- I…" He swallowed thickly. "Sensitive?" Arthur asked cheekily.

Albert nodded, face still hidden behind his arm. "Very much." He admitted. Arthur repeated the action, watching the photographer twitch, his whole body flinched almost all the way off the bed and bumped into Arthur's, their groins collided. Arthur groaned, still not taking his hands from Albert's nipple. 

The photographer was panting, his face flushed red. "A- Arthur! Please!" He begged in a husky voice. "Shh, it's alright. I've got you." Arthur reassured. He gave the photographers chest a kiss, his tongue trailing down until he reached the patch of dark pubic hair. "Is this your first time?" Arthur was certain he knew the answer to his question but he asked anyway.

"Would it surprise you if I'd say no?"

"Not really."

"I- I've had a couple of… men in my life. But none of them were anything like you." Albert's voice dropped when he said those last words until he was whispering into the outlaw's ear. Arthur raised his eyebrows. He had expected Albert to be experienced but not this experienced. 

"Have you ever-?"

"Once or twice. Mostly quick fucks behind saloons."  
For a moment Arthur got lost in the memory of rushed kisses and fumbling with clothes. Of two body pressing each other up against the shabby walls of a backwater saloon as their erections pressed against each other. But it wasn't anything like what he was planning on doing with Albert. After all, they had all night.

Arthur could feel his knees beginning to hurt from sitting on the hard wood floor between Albert's spread legs. He pulled a face of discomfort which the photographer noticed. "You don't have to do this." He remembered. Arthur shook his head. "Gimme one of these cushions." He pointed to the luxurious pillows that had been placed on the bed. Far too many for a person to sleep on anyway.

He catched the pillow and placed it underneath his knees. There was a pause. The room fell into completely silence. All that could be heard was Albert's hard breathing and the crackling of the fireplace. Then Arthur leaned in and kissed the tip of Albert penis.

His hands found Arthur's hair almost immediately and he burried his long fingers in the soft brown strands. "A-Arthur!" He studdered, voice high pitched. The outlaw kissed his way further down until he had reached Albert's balls. He could hear the photographer gasping like a fish thrown out of the sea as he pressed another kiss to his heated skin before he started to take his erection into his mouth.

He started slowly, his tongue toying with the underside of his cock. He began to slip further down, taking inch after inch into his mouth. Albert was babbling nonsense above him, his hands fisted in Arthur's hair.

"Ah Mister Mor- Arthur- I… uh this feels good. Does this feel good to you? I just want to make sure you're comfortable. See, I- I'm pretty comfortable right now and-" 

The outlaw rolled his eyes half heatedly and let go of his lovers erection with an obscene pop. "Are you always so talkative in bed?" That made Albert blush. "I- sorry. I can shut up if you want me to-"

Before he could finish Arthur had closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. "Don't you dare." He went back to his place between Albert's legs. "Just… try to keep your voice down. I don't want half of Saint Denis to know what were doing in here." 

"Sure A-Arthur. Oh! And please call me Al." The outlaw smiled loopsided. "Al." He let the nickname roll off his tongue and smiled. 

He continued to suck Albert off, while the photographer kept wriggling and babbling nonsense. Arthur liked it though. He secretly enjoyed the praise that easily came out of his lovers mouth. 

"Oh A- Arthur, your so good to me. Yesss oh please don't stop." Arthur noticed how Albert started moving his hips almost unconsciously, his tongue darted out to wet his kiss swollen lips. Arthur waited until Albert kept telling him how close he was until he stopped.

The photographer cursed under his breath, panting. "Why did you stop? Is- is everything alright, Arthur?"

The outlaw snickered. " 'course it is." He got up, feeling his joints pop. He inhaled sharply as he wobbled over towards his saddlebag on unsteady legs and fished for the gun oil he always carried with him. "Aha!" He pulled it out with a satisfactory smirk that faded rather abruptly when he saw Albert's mortified face.

"What in God's name is that?" He asked scandaloused. "Gun oil. I don't have anything else right now so I figured this would do-"

Albert made a disapproving sound and got off the bed, his erection very much visible against the dark patch of pubic hair. He grabbed his own bag and pulled a tin can out. "I've got something much better. Vaseline." He handed it towards Arthur who took a tentative sniff. "It's expensive and really hard to get in this backwater town so we should try and not use too much." The outlaw nodded, still fascinated with the tin can. 

After Albert had repositioned himself on the bed, the outlaw joined him. He sat down in Albert's lap and gave him another kiss. They both lost themselves in it, filling the room with their low moans and occasional grunts, until Arthur had to pull off to gasp for air. Albert's lips were shining with saliva and slightly swollen from all the kisses. 

"Do you want to-" Arthur handed him the vaseline with a small smile. The photographers brown eyes went wide in surprise. "I thought-" He stopped himself and giggled. "My my, Mister Morgan, even after all those months your still full of surprises." He accepted the can with another quick kiss, his hands flew to Arthur hips, flipping the outlaw onto his back in a matter of seconds. 

Arthur landed rather ungracefully with a loud grunt, completely taken aback by his lover. "If I would have known you was so impatient I wouldn't have teased you that long." He snickered. Albert blushed heavily, his eyes focused on Arthur's broad chest. "I'll try my best to make this comfortable for you. Just try to relax."

Arthur nodded, bracing himself. He was expecting the painful sting that slowly ebbed away as Albert started opening him up, however he was not prepared for Albert's skilled fingers, that soon found the sweet spot inside of him and kept on hitting it over and over again until he saw stars. Arthur lost any sense of time as he laid on the soft hotel sheets, feeling himself being opened up by his lovers skilled hands. "I- I think I'm ready now." He said, having trouble recognizing his own voice. "You sure?" Albert asked, his motions stopped for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "Positive. Just get on with it please." The outlaw whined impatiently.

"Okay." Albert cooed softly and lined himself up in front of the outlaw's entrance. "I- you look stunning." He mumbled before pushing in slowly. The warm feeling that spread through Arthur's belly helped with the pain of being stretched farther than before. 

Albert was slow, he took his time until he was fully inside the much stronger man and let out a loud groan, throwing his head back. "Shhhh!" Arthur warned him with a giggle. "Your making too much noise."

"Forgive me. I just had to express my happiness about how perfect you are." Albert started moving inside of his lover and soon they were moving in tandem, Arthur with his hands holding onto the sheets for dear life and his eyes squeezed shut, meanwhile Albert had gone back to mumbling all kinds of praises at his lover as he got a hold of his cock and gave it a squeeze.

"Fuck! Do that again and we won't be doing this for much longer." Arthur panted. He was considering pulling Albert's hands away but at the same time he really enjoyed the photographers touch. "Good, because I can't do this for much longer anyways." The brunette said as he quickened his pace. 

Arthur could feel his own climax approaching. He tried holding it back in case Albert needed some more time, until he noticed the other man's thrusts faltering again and again, a clear sign that he was just as close. 

And so Arthur opened his blue eyes slowly, taking in the view of the photographers delicate hands wrapped around his erection, his flushed face with his full lips hanging slightly open and his eyes hooded with pleasure. " 'm close." He said when he noticed Arthur's gaze. "Me too." Arthur replied.

They came almost in sync, with Arthur finishing first. 

The outlaw let out a moan and let his head fall into the pillows behind him as he felt the waves of his climax crashing down on him. Only a moment later Albert pulled out of him abruptly to finish on his lovers soft belly.

"God, I love you Al." Arthur panted, feeling more relaxed than he had been in months. The photographer made a startled sound. "I- I love you too, Arthur." 

They lay together afterwards, after Albert had went to get a washcloth from the bathtub that was still full of, now, cold water and gently washed Arthur's body. He fell back into the sheets afterwards, his arms wrapped around Arthur's broad shoulders and Albert half asleep struggling to keep his eyes open. Arthur smiled softly down at him, his fingers stroking through the photographers soft hair. He kissed his hairline as he whispered.

"I promise I'll protect you until the day I die."

Albert made a low grumbling sound and rolled half on top of his lover. "Quit the melodramatic crap, Morgan. I know you will."


End file.
